À Paris
by li ross
Summary: one-shot. Uno de mis textos más cortos. Historia contada por Hermione Granger sobre sierta noche de paris... RW/HG


_À Paris_

_Ese sonido de llanto agudo que me despierta. Ese que es mi recuerdo. _

_Fue hace mucho. Un año atrás, cuando me arrastró una inesperada voluntad y repentinamente un atardeceren el que un avión aterrizó conmigo sobre la tierra de la belleza, la champagne y el amor. Un giro brusco donde pasado presente y futuro se mezclaron y sellaron un pacto. _

_Ha anochecido. De repente me paro en Champs-Élysées, con mi atuendo de sedas y lentejuelas negro como el cielo sobre mi- o sobre nosotros- que brilla, con miles de luceros esparcidos por él. El ruido se agolpaba en los oídos desde cines y tiendas de música especialmente repletos. En la esquina, un bar. Y ahí estás…_

_Unos cabellos de fuego cruzando el umbral. El perfecto Helios y Afrodita. Dos étoiles blues iluminando tu rostro salpicado de pecas numerosas como los granos de arena al que hace tanto no he visto. El tiempo se deja ver claro en ti. Se ven los años, no de vejes, sino de madures que han pasado desde que te vi por última vez. Te quedas quieto; yo también. Miras en mi dirección y tus ojos se agrandan. Entonces noto como cada vez estas un paso más cerca._

_Puertas se abren detrás de mí. Una multitud me arrastra por la acera. Percibo un brazo fuerte que me toma por la cintura y me atrae fuera de la muchedumbre. Te encuentro. Siento tus ojos penetrar por los míos. No hubo palabras, ni saludos amistosos, solo te mire. Pueden haber pasado años, o unos segundos, pero el tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, en la escuela, se resumió en una conversación silenciosa. Un cariño jamás revelado se hizo de nosotros. No hubo palabras. Era más fuerte que eso. _

_El sentimiento ya no nos dejaría escapar como lo había hecho antes. Quizás por nuestra culpa. Tal vez fuimos nosotros quienes no ofrecimos la resistencia o tal vez con el tiempo había aumentado secretamente, para tomarnos por victimas sorpresivamente en ese momento…_

_El tiempo saltaba, no había secuencia ni sentido. Este se había aliado con nuestro secreto interno para manipularnos. Ya no teníamos ninguna clase de escapatoria. Estaba decidido. Lo habían decidido. Lo habíamos decidido._

_En ese instante te sentí cerca; Te tuve cerca, muy cerca. Ya no estábamos en la avenida, no se oía nada. Solo estabas tu, y se que para ti solo estaba yo. Era nuestro lugar. No era una nube, ni una burbuja como muchos insisten en afirmar… era nuestro propio universo, donde solo existíamos nosotros._

_Te tenía, te sentía. Ahí estabas y ahí estaba yo, juntos, en nuestra propia realidad alterna de besos y unión. Sin razones, sin palabras, sin consecuencias. Sin opciones ni pensamientos… no había errores ni tampoco aciertos en ese instante. _

_Sentí gotas bajar por mi rostro. ¿Llovía? No. Eran lágrimas. No eran tuyas, sino mías, pero no sentía angustia alguna. No, en absoluto, no tenía una razón para ellas. Solo te sentía a ti._

_El tiempo seguía saltando. Donde estuviéramos, no importaba; mis manos recorrían tu espalda, tus cabellos de sol. Mi propio sol. Tu rostro perfecto. Y pude sentir tu tacto en mi cintura, subir por mi espalda. Acariciar mis sienes, mi cabello. Estabas en todos lados. Eras todo._

_Entonces ocurrió._

_Nada podía interponerse entre nosotros. Nada lo hacía. En ese juego en el que éramos víctimas y asesinos a la vez, en el que el tiempo y el espacio no existían ni se nos podían interferir. Te tenía y tu a mi, pero eso no era algo de ese momento; de pronto fue claro, eso existía desde hacía demasiado, quizás más de lo que pudiéramos recordar. L'effet de l'amour. Tanto tiempolo habíamos negado, pero ahora estaba aquí._

_Todo era perfecto. Bailábamos en una danza perfecta, al ritmo de una música que solo nosotros escuchábamos. Todo tú eras mío y toda yo era tuya. Todas las fronteras y barreras no estaban rotas, no existían. Éramos uno, un solo ser único._

_Oscuridad. Confortante. Segura… _

_De repente una luz maligna perturbó mis ojos. Me alejé de tu abrazo, pero tu no lo notabas. Te llevó lejos de mí, o a mí lejos de ti. El canto de aves matutinas me persiguió fuera de tu alcance y de todo el amor. Au revoir n'a pas été dit._

_Un año ha sido de entonces. No se de ti, ni creo querer saberlo. Secretamente te recuerdo, y te deseo una vida feliz, pero no hablo de esto conmigo, ni con nadie. Cada noche estas presente. _

_Camino por la oscuridad fría y silenciosa. Calmo el llanto que me ha despertado; y lo observo dormir sur son berceau. La obra de ese amor, en la que puedo ver nuevamente tus ojos azules que adoro. Lo que me queda de ti. Durmiendo, como yo haré ahora que mis parpados empiezan a pesar._


End file.
